I'm Sorry
by ForeverARenegade
Summary: Ruby is sorry for a lot of things after the Battle of Beacon. She wakes up after her fight against the Dragon and realizes that she has a lot more things to be sorry for. And the only way to tell them is to disappear from her family.


**_Ruby_**

Darkness swirled around her in a dark abyss. Comforting her as she slept. She breathed deeply and softly, twitching in her sleep every so often. In the distance she could faintly hear voices, familiar voices.

"I _got you, kiddo." Her Uncle Qrow._

 _"Will she be alright?" Her father._

 _"What happened to the dragon?" Ironwood._

 _"She froze it." Ren._

 _"How is that even possible?" Nora._

 _"I don't know." Ironwood._

 _"I don't think any of us know." Uncle Qrow._

She tried to open her eyes, only to result in her letting out a pained groan as her body protested against the action.

 _"R_ _uby? Can you hear us?" Jaune._

She tried to fight against the darkness that surrounded her, only to fail. She fought against it, trying to pry open her eyes. She winced as she saw a bright light filled her vision. She saw blurry faces, faces of friends, family, and a general. But through her haze she couldn't see the three faces that mattered most to her. Yang, Weiss, and Blake. Her friends, her family, her team. She groaned again and closed her eyes, letting herself fall back into the darkness, ignoring the protests of Ironwood, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Dad, and Uncle Qrow.

* * *

Birds chirped loudly, their peaceful song helping her get out of the swirling darkness. She felt herself lying on something soft while something laid over her body. She winced as she opened her eyes, not used to the bright light. She fully opened her eyes and blurrily saw familiar looking things surrounding her. She closed her eyes again before fully opening her eyes and groaning. The first thing she latched her haze onto was the familiar man with blonde hair, her father.

"Ruby? Ruby? Can you hear me?" Dad asked her while taking her hand in his.

"Not so loud dad." She said as she tried to sit up. Her father immediately helped her sit up and she looked around in confusion.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You defeated the dragon." Her father stated simply.

"I what?" She asked in complete confusion.

"You froze the dragon, Ruby. You froze it on top of the tower. Right on top of Beacon." He said gently.

"What- What happened to Yang? Is she all right?" She asked quickly, nervousness for her older sister clouding her brain.

"She- She's okay. She's just going to take some time to... adjust... to her new way of life." Her father explained.

"Oh, okay." She said, while leaning back onto her mound of pillows.

"I'll be right back, Ruby. I just have to go do something really fast." Her father said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"I love you, dad." She whispered.

"I love you too, Ruby." He said before disappearing. Ruby stayed in her bed for another few minutes before she threw off her covers and slowly got up, wincing, as her headache seemed to get worse. She walked to the door and slowly opened it before heading down the hall, stopping when she reached her sisters room. She gently opened the door and spotted her sister gazing out the window.

"Hey, Yang." She whispered to her sister, entering her room. Yang simply said nothing. Ruby edged closer to her sister.

"Hey, Ruby." Yang said, finally tearing her gaze away from the window.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Yang didn't say anything. So Ruby did the one thing she knew how to do, she hugged her sister. She wrapped her arms around her tightly, crying as she saw the white bandage that replaced her sisters arm. She tore away from her sister and wipped her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Yang." She said.

"I'm never going to be able to fight again." Yang said as she looked at her bandaged arm. Ruby looked at her helplessly.

"Of course you can. Atlas could build you a new arm and you will still be able to use Ember Celica." She said.

"You don't get it Ruby. I'm missing me. I am missing a part of me." Yang said.

"You can still fight though Yang! Ember Celica can still be used." She said.

"No, Ruby. I am never going to use Ember Celica again. Not after this." Yang said.

"Yes you can! You can! One you get back into shape you can use Ember Celica, we can head back to Vale, go back to Beacon, find Weiss and Blake, and find team JNPR." She snappe.

"We can't go back to Vale, Ruby. We can't go back to Beacon. We can't find Blake and Weiss. And We can't find Team JNPR!" Yang yelled.

"Yes we can!" She yelled back.

"No we cant! Pyrrha is dead, Ruby! She is dead. There is no such thing at team JNPR. And there is no such thing as team RWBY, either." Yang yelled, her words making her stumble back.

"The dragon on the tower at Beacon is attracting all types of Grimm! We wouldn't last a chance and Weiss and Blake! They are GONE, Weiss was dragged off by her father and Blake ran! We can't go back. We can't save Beacon. We can't do anything anymore." Yang snapped.

"P-P-Pyrrha is dead?" Ruby managed to gasp out as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I thought you knew." Yang said as she looked at her crying sister.

"No." Ruby muttered as she sat down and closed her eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry, Yang. I'm sorry that this happened. I am so sorry, Yang." Ruby said before she ran out of the room.

* * *

Ruby sighed as she grabbed the pen and paper off of her desk. Her combat skirt swishing around her as she brushed her tattered cloak behind her.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _I can't stay any longer. I have to get out there and make my way to Vale. It's my fault that Yang lost her arm, that Pyrrha died, and that the Dragon is frozen. I'm going with Jaune, Nora, and Ren, we will get help and destroy the Grimm and the Dragon, once and for all. I need to go out there and make a difference in the world. I need to find my place now that Team RWBY is gone. I need time to heal, I need time to find myself again. Don't worry, I will always be your little girl, but you can't help me and I can't stay here anymore. I will be fine. I love you. I love Yang. I love Zwei._

 _Love,_

 _Ruby_

I set the paper on my bed, collected _Crescent Rose_ , and headed towards the front door. I opened the front door and then gently closed it.

"Hey, Ruby."

"Hey, Jaune." She responded.

"Are you ready?" Jaune asked her.

"Yes. We better get going." She said as she and Jaune made their way to Nora and Ren. Nora hugged her and Ren patted her shoulder.

"Lets get going." She said before she gave one last look toward her house and uttered two, small words.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

 _Please Review!_


End file.
